someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mystery of Art
Art is a thing of great mystery. Sometimes art could mean everything, while other times it could mean nothing at all. Some people devote their whole entire lives to figure out some kinds of art, only to figure out it means nothing at all. Art could mean peace, or even war. It’s in the blink of the eye what art changes. Poor Fredrick found this out the hard way. One day, Fredrick was sitting in his favorite art museum when he found a new piece of art. It was a yellow triangle, hanging on the wall. At first, he thought this was a rather silly exhibit. He knew no one could ever consider this art! But as he thought about it, he realized it must be some kind of art if it was hanging in an art museum! He knew the curator personally, and realized that the man had very fine tastes, so this must have some kind of meaning that you were not supposed to initially understand. He decided to look at the sign more closely, perhaps there was a hidden message that could only be seen when looked at up close. After a while of staring at the triangle, the curator came up to Fredrick and asked him what he was doing. He tried to be polite as he could be, because he assumed that his friend was not right in the head, considering the fact that he was staring at a yellow triangle. Fredrick told him that he was trying to figure out what the brand new piece of art meant. The curator nodded and decided not to interrupt his friend. Because Fredrick had no success, he decided to look at it another way. He found a bench and tried to look at it upside down. While he was doing this, a family rushed past him, thinking he was mentally unstable, but he didn’t seem to notice. He finally decided that the triangle itself did not mean anything, but it symbolized something you had to do, and then it’s secrets would be unlocked. Perhaps the color and the shape symbolized something. Maybe on the third month a yellow moon would appear? Or perhaps he had to sacrifice three people on a triangular alter. Yes, I think the second one is very likely. I must then smear their blood on the triangle and the secrets would be uncovered! Perhaps it hid a potion that contained eternal youth! That would make up for all of the death that would have to be caused. Or perhaps it would make him understand the secret of life, or even make him rich beyond his wildest dreams! He ran out to try and figure out how he would pull this off. It won’t take long, Fredrick thought. After Fredrick left, the janitor walked past the triangle. “Oh my!” said the janitor. “Some one accidentally flipped over the sign pointing to the bathroom,” the janitor sighed, and walked past the sign. The sign only said one thing; “Bathrooms this way.” SuperPineappleHero (talk) 15:43, July 3, 2014 (UTC)SuperPineappleHero Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story